Don't Disappear On Me
by KirbyCZ
Summary: Ryou and Chika. Haseo and Alkaid. This is their Story...and everyone else is in it.
1. Log 0

**Don't Disappear On Me**

_Working Title_

**Prologueg**

"Okay Ryou, you're done for the day. Go get some rest."

Seventeen-year-old Ryou Misaki looked up from where he was stocking the shelves, "Thanks, Inoue-san," he replied wiping the sweat from his brow. As he entered the employee locker room, he took off his mandatory apron and stuffs it in the locker, taking out his gear and his cell.

Upon grabbing his cell, he noticed he had a missed call and he called back the number. He didn't wait long for the owner of the number to answer.

~About time you answered your phone,~ griped the owner of the number, his voice sounding oddly familiar, ~What kind of student are you to miss your master's phone call.~

Blinking at the phone for a minute before realization set in, "Old man, how'd you get my number? " He asked confused and annoyed.

~Ha ha ha, that Yata fellow passed it along,~ Anteras replied, ~Said he had it in case he needed you and couldn't reach you by normal means.~

'Yata you bastard,' Ryou griped in his head before shaking it, "Whatever. This obviously isn't a social call is it?"

~Not in the least, ~ Anteras answered, ~we've been trying to reach you for the last three weeks! Where have you been?~

"Would you believe I've been working," Ryou grimaced, sitting down on a small bench in the room, "Some body told my dad that I was the one who prevented the Third Network Crisis, and he threatened to make me move back home if I didn't take a break."

~Ah...I gets it now. Well...two weeks ago, Alkaid's parents got a divorced and well...her and her mom moved to our neck of the woods,~ Anteras sighed over the phone, ~She said that she couldn't get on the game for a while and wanted to tell you personally.~

'Alkaid...' Ryou mind went back to the last message he got from her, about being single-minded and not giving up on him. Ryou blushed visibly before squishing that feeling away.

"Damn...well...okay, thanks for telling me Old man," Ryou said after awhile.

~I am going to keep in contact with you, kid, so you should at least know my name. Mikihisa Ogata. Remember that,~ Mikihisa said, and Ryou could literally feel the man's cocky grin over the phone.

"Ryou Misaki. I'll talk to you later, old man."

~Later kid,~ and with that said, Mikihasa hung up.

Shrugging and sighing, Ryou threw his stuff into his backpack, and he left the grocery store.

It didn't take him long to make it to his apartment complex. He rode the elevator up to the floor where his apartment was and as soon as he stepped off, he ran into somebody.

"Oof," grunted the person as she fell to the floor. Ryou was knocked off balance for a bit before righting himself.

"Sorry," he muttered as he held his hand out for the girl.

"Its no problem," the girl said taking Ryou's hand and was pulled up, "So you live here?" she asked.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" Ryou question confused.

"Good, you can help me set up my computer," she said grabbing onto Ryou's arm and began dragging him down the hallway.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" His shouts were unheard as the girl dragged him into her apartment.

"Help me," She said pointing to where two computers were set up, and the wires were in disarray, "Usually...my dad does these things, but hes not here."

Ryou sighed, "Fine, but you could have asked me first." Ryou shrugged off his backpack and soon was hooking the computers up, "So, you just move in?" Ryou asked, making small talk.

"Yeah, I just moved in from Sapporo a week ago," The girl answered, "The names Chika Kuramoto by the way."

Ryou stiffened when he recognized the name, but relaxed and continued working, "Ryou Misaki. I heard about you a few months back. You was in the news."

"I've been getting a lot of that lately," Chika grumbled, "So if you saw that, then you play 'The World' right?"

"Yeah, though I haven't been on in three weeks," Ryou said sighing, "My dad basically made me quit playing to relax, but all I've been doing was working."

"I see...do you live with your dad?"

"No. I live alone. My dad is a head of a large company, and is never home so I just moved into my own little apartment," Ryou answered before standing up, "I'm done."

"Sweet! Thanks," Chika replied bowing, "So...uhh...sorry bout dragging you around like that. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Uh..." Ryou sweated a bit, "Would that really be alright?"

"Of course it would, after you did a lot of work for complete strangers," a new voice said, and Ryou saw a woman who looked like Chika but older standing in the door way, "I'm Hana Kuramoto, Chika's mother."

"Ryou Misaki, Kuramoto-san," Ryou said bowing.

"Not only helpful, but polite as well," Hana said with a smile, "Not a week in Tokyo and you're bringing home nice guys."

"Mo-o-om," Chika whined blushing.

"So will you be staying for dinner, Ryou-kun?" Hana asked.

"If its okay. I have to go drop my stuff off at my own apartment first. I didn't notice it at first, but I live right across the hall from here."

"Alright," Hana replied, "Dinner will be ready at 8."

Ryou nodded before grabbing his bag. He turned to the two ladies, "It was an honor meeting you both."

Ryou bowed again before exiting the door.

"Oh my, isn't he a polite boy," Hana said with a smile, "Most definitely a keeper."

"Mo-o-om!"

Meanwhile, Ryou sighed as he entered his own apartment. He couldn't believe it. Alkaid moved right across the hall from him and he didn't even notice. Looking at the clock that hung up on the wall, he decided to take a shower first.

15 minutes later, Ryou emerged refreshed and dressed in some casual clothes; a tee and a pair of shorts. He sat down on his couch and sighed looking at the ceiling.

His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out how to break his identity to Chika without getting hurt. Just when he thought of a good way to tell her, there was a knock at his door.

"Its open," Ryou answered loud enough. Entering his apartment was Chika, and she looked a bit flushed. She sat down in the chair he had and sighed.

"My mom kept teasing me about you so I needed to get away for a moment," She offered, and Ryou nodded to her reason, "So...Ryou, you said you played 'The World' right?"

"Yeah, but like I said, dad threatened me to take a break," Ryou replied sighing, "Said I needed time in the real world."

"Ah I see...so whats your PC name?" She asked.

Ryou panicked a bit, "M-my PC name?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you, I can play 'The World' again, so I want to send you my member address."

"Uhh...Chika...I think you already got my member address," Ryou said sighing. There was no escape from this. She would know, and then she will beat him senseless. He wasn't a genius to how a girl thinks, but not talking to someone for nearly two weeks and then suddenly appearing isn't really good.

"I do?" She asked confused.

"Yes. My PC name..." Ryou sighed, "Is Haseo."

Chika eyes widen, "Y-you're joking right? Tell me you're joking."

"No Alkaid, its really me Haseo, the 'Terror of Death'," Ryou replied. Chika stared at Ryou for a bit. Ryou blinked. Wasn't she going to blow up and pummel him?

"You freaking idiot! I wanted to talk to you!" Chika exclaimed before pouncing on a startled Ryou and pounding on his chest.

'I so totally called this reaction,' Ryou thought in morbid humor. Chika continued before she began to cry. Ryou began to panic, "C-Chika, whats wrong?"

"Y-you don't answer my messages for two weeks and you ask whats wrong? You baka..." She muttered into his chest, "Wasn't you the one that told me not to disappear on you again? And you turn around and do the same thing..."

"Chika..." Ryou held her as she cried. It didn't take long for her to stop and just rest her head on his chest.

"Never do that again," She said, "Never disappear on me like that, you moron."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ryou replied, "I'm right here."

The stayed like that for a few more minutes before Chika got up, "Dinner should be ready soon, but I don't want to face my mom with red eyes and a puffy face."

"Bathroom is right there," Ryou said getting what she was implying. Chika nodded and left to enter the bathroom.

Looking down on his shirt, he groaned. His clean white tee now had tear stains on it. Getting up and taking off the shirt, he walked towards his room. As he passed the bathroom, Chika peaked out and blushed as she saw the bare back of Ryou Misaki. Ryou wasn't athletically built but he did have some muscle build due to working in the grocery store.

Coming out the bathroom like she had never cried, she waited for Ryou to come out his bedroom. Two minutes later, Ryou appeared wearing a Black tee that said "Terror of Death" in red that had two claw marks behind the words. Chika gawked.

"What?" Ryou said shrugging, "If their going to make stuff with my title on it, I might as well wear it."

Chika pouted, "No fair. They didn't make one for me, Sirius, or Taihaku."

"You'd be surprised," Ryou replied dryly, "Come on, we don't want to be late. I do have a reputation to uphold."

Chika snorted, "What reputation?"

Ryou smirked as he walked towards the door, "Why, as the polite and helpful boy next door of course."

Chika blushed and growled, "Not funny Ryou."

Ryou's chuckle could be heard in the hallways.


	2. Log 1

**Don't Disappear On Me**

**Chapter 1**

"Thats an interesting shirt, Ryou-kun," Hana commented, causing Ryou to grin.

"Oh its something a fan made and marketed," Ryou said casually, causing Chika to growl, "Oh come on, you know I'm just teasing, Chika."

Hana looked confused, and Chika sighed, "Mom, Ryou here is the player that not only saved 'The World', but me as well. He is Haseo," she said before glaring at Ryou, "And just because he's so famous, people are making clothing with his PC and titles on it."

"Oh relax," Ryou said calmly, "I'll give you a shirt or two of mine with your PC on it."

Chika blinked, "You mean they actually made shirts with MY character on it?"

"Well no not really, I just know a guy who does excellent graphics," Ryou said grinning, "And I had a shirt made for every Emperor of the Arena, even you."

Chika blushed, "R-really?" Ryou had a shirt made with basically her on it? Hana silently giggled at the by play between the two.

"Sure, come over tomorrow and I'll give them to you," Ryou said waving it off.

"Thank you so much Ryou!" Chika replied while grinning.

"Its no problem," Ryou replied before his cell phone rang.

Ryou blushed but Hana just smiled, "Go ahead and answer it."

Taking the phone out of his pocket, he looked who called and groaned before answering it, "Hello? What are you talking about old man? No, I did not go on a man-hunt to find Alkaid," Ryou replied while blushing. Chika was blushing as well while Hana giggled, "What do you mean I should've...Are you drunk right now? Hold on...." Putting his hand over the mic part of the phone he looked at the two, "Its Anteras, my so called teacher from 'The World'. You want to pull a prank on him?"

Chika grinned. Its not often you get to pull a prank on Anteras, the so called Emperor of Emperors, "Sure."

"Alright," moving his hand away from the mic, "Hey old man, I'm going to put you on speaker phone, I'm trying to eat dinner here," Ryou put the phone on speaker phone and laid it on the table, "Now what were you saying?"

~I was asking you how you can be so non-chalant about Alkaid! Don't think I didn't notice you two training intensely before she disappeared~

"Ah yeah, we did go training together. Now what did she say it was..." Ryou said trailing off.

Chika picked up from there, "It was hot, super secret training, Haseo, how can you forget?"

"Oh yeah, my bad Alkaid," Ryou replied grinning, "It was so long ago. You did pretty well taking down those monsters."

"And you did especially well yourself," Chika praised.

~...Alkaid?~

"Yeeeeeeeees?" Chika said innocently.

~Gahhhh! Ryou why didn't you tell me you were having dinner with Alkaid. Scratch that, WHY are you having dinner with Alkaid? How did you even find Alkaid?~ Mikihisa rambled.

"Cause she invited me to dinner, and cause I'm just that lucky?" Ryou answered innocently.

~Grr...Just you wait, I'm going to tell Shino and Atoli that you were off having a romantic dinner with Alkaid why they worry about you~ And with that said, Mikihisa hung up. Meanwhile Ryou paled while Chika blushed. Hana finally let out her laugh, almost falling out of her chair.

"Oh great, I better get online and stop him or I'll never hear the end of it," Ryou grumbled, "And if Kuhn, Silabus, and Gaspard get word of this..."

"Hehe, I understand Ryou-kun, but please, let me know when the next date you and Chika will have so I can eat out that day," Hana said between giggles.

"Mo-o-om!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After helping with the dishes, Ryou bid Chika and Hana a good night before rushing to his apartment and logging into The World.

'Good...no e-mails from Shino, Atoli, Kuhn, Gaspard, or Silabus...well recent ones. Hopefully the Old man hasn't got on yet.'

Haseo arrived at the Chaos Gate in the Netslums and quickly checked who was online. Luckily, only Yata, Pi, and Alkaid were online.

'Whew...hopefully I can dodge that bullet when it comes.'

Haseo blinked when he got short mail from Yata.

-Come to the Bridge-

Shrugging he rushed to the bridge. If he had taken his time, he would've realized Atoli and Shino both logged in at the Chaos Gate as well...and they did not look amused.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So Yata, you wanted to see me?" Haseo asked. Usually he'd be ruder than this, but he had this cold creeping feeling going up and down his spine. He wondered if he should turn off the A/C.

"Yes," Yata answered mildly shock at the near politeness Haseo displayed but continued anyways, "If you haven't checked your e-mails, I will explain this. After we defeated Cubia, CC Corp decided that the G.U. wasn't needed."

"I can understand that," Haseo replied, "Our purpose was only to track down traces of AIDA, and Ovan wiped all of that out."

"Indeed. But I asked the Heads of CC Corp to simply change the role of the G.U. instead of disbanding it. We decided to make the G.U. into a guild that will oppose PKers. Kind of like a Guild that protects the innocent players of the Game."

"So its just like Canard and Moon Tree, except under CC Corps orders," Haseo said while frowning.

"Yes...and CC Corp wants you to lead that Guild."

"Wait...what?"

"CC Corp believes if you were at the head of such a Guild, and continuing your protection of players, then the populace would hopefully forgive CC Corp for their transgressions."

"So basically, I got to act like a poster boy to get people to like "The World" again..." Haseo sighed, "Well...I'll have to think about it. You do know school is starting back up."

"Yes...well all that I ask is that you consider this offer. They will be making a special home for this, sort of like the one that Moon Tree had."

"Well hopefully we should screen some of the senior officers if I do decide this," Haseo said, "I don't want another Sakaki incident on my hands. I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...well...I played a prank on Anteras and now he threatened to prank me back. Anyways, I have to go for tonight. I'll think about your offer."

"See that you do." Haseo shrugged before logging out.

Yata just shrugged before addressing the silent two, "You know, if it was a harmless prank, then you shouldn't be mad at him."

Shino sighed, "I figured as much but I just wanted to make him sweat a bit. Besides, I really don't like him in that way."

"Rehhh?" Atoli sounded surprised.

"If Anteras said is true, Atoli, then you might be fighting a loosing battle," Shino continued, "So I have to ask you; do you want him as a friend or something more?"

"I...I uhh..." Suddenly Atoli logged out.

"People should be more honest with their feelings," Yata muttered before going back to monitoring The World.

"Like you and Pi?" Shino giggled as she was subjected to Yata's glare. But then his glare turned into shock.

"Now now, Shino," said a familiar voice, "We can tease poor Yata later..." Shino turned around and gasped.

"Ovan..."

"Yes...I came here because there is something odd going on in The World," he said, "And the only person who can stop it...is Haseo."

"Tell me," Yata demanded.

"When I was helping my sister train, we happened upon a Player being PK'd. The PKer in question...demanded that the victim give him his Member Address and if he did, he'd spare his life."

"No..." Yata muttered, "It can't be him..."

"Yata?"

"Come back here tomorrow. I got a few e-mails to send of. I trust you know what this means, Ovan."

"Yes...I do."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryou groaned as there was a knocking at his door. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the digital clock by his bed.

'I swear, if its a salesperson, I'm going to kill them. Its 7 AM for kami-sakes.'

Grumbling more death-threats underneath his breath, Ryou made his way to the door and opened it up, "What is it?" he grumbled.

Chika blinked. The blushed heavily, "R-Ryou, put some pants on!" she exclaimed.

Ryou blinked, and then looked down. Realizing he was in his boxers, he shrugged, "That is what you get for waking me up this early," he grumbled, walking back towards his room. Chika just kept blushing as she allowed herself in.

'Note to self, Ryou isn't a morning person,' she thought as she forced her blush away. A few moments later he came out of his room wearing pants and carrying a few shirts. Tossing her two of them, he put the third on, which depicted the Twilight Brigade on it (Haseo, Shino, Ovan, Tabby, and Sakisaka). She checked out the shirts and couldn't help but to be impressed. She liked the way her PC was depicted on them.

"So whats up?" Haseo asked.

"I got an E-Mail from a Yata last night asking if I would help in a special operation or something."

"Special Operation..." Ryou looked confused for a minute, "He didn't say anything to me about that when I talked to him last night."

"He said he sent you one too, so go check it out." Nodding at this, Ryou went over and started his desktop, and a few moments later, he had his mail up, "Hey Ryou, mind if I make us some breakfast? My mom left out early to look for a job and I haven't eaten today."

"Sure," Ryou said shrugging. Opening up the mail from Yata, he nearly fell out of his chair in shock, though that didn't stop him from exclaiming, "The hell?!"

"Ryou, whats wrong?"

"Yata said to meet Ovan at Sigma Pursuing Betrayal's Phantom to deal with a PKer. There is something odd going on here."

"What do you mean?"

"First off, Ovan is back, which I'm glad, but whenever he is involved, things tend to turn chaotic," Ryou pointed out, not wanting to tell Chika that everything that happened in The World up to Cubia's defeat was due to Ovan's planning, "And second, why would they call me in to deal with one PKer?"

"You're right," Chika admitted, "Want me to come with?"

"Nah...I'll handle it alone," Ryou said while frowning, 'I don't know what is going on, but I'm not going to endanger you again Chika. Not after last time.'

Chika was about to object, but saw the determined look on his face and decided against it. She just shrugged and went back into the kitchen.

'Alright...lets go deal with this PKer then go ring Ovan's troublesome neck,' Ryou thought darkly before logging in to The World.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arriving at Sigma Pursuing Betrayal's Phantom, Haseo was surprised to see Ovan waiting for him.

"Ovan," Haseo greeted crisply.

"Still upset I see...no matter, we shall discuss things later," Ovan replied, "In this field, there is a PKer who appears out of thin air and asks for Member Addresses. This PKer is connected to you, Haseo, and only you can defeat him."

"But why ask me to deal with him personally? I mean, anyone of us could take him down if it is just one PC."

"...When you encounter him, you will find out," Ovan replied cryptically, "But we will be seeing more of each other in the near future, here is my Member Address." Ovan reached out his hand as if to give Haseo something, and Haseo accepted. "Good luck." Ovan warped out of the area.

'Now I know something is going on,' Haseo thought, 'but I won't find out just standing around.'

Haseo began searching around the area, taking down the weak monsters as he can. As he went deeper into the Field, his vision suddenly got blurry for a moment.

'What...what just happened?' Haseo shook his head for a moment before continuing on. Getting to the last block he sighed, 'Did they just send me on a wild goose chase? There is nothing here-' Haseo dodged the sneak attack and drew his daggers. They were the same given to him by Azure Kite.

"My, aren't we a lively one," Said a voice...that sounded just like his, "But enough talk, why don't you give your Member Address so we can be better friends?"

Haseo gazed upon the owned of the voice; his outfit is a dark navy blue with purple stripes about his body and a few leather guards for protection. He had forest green hair, trimmed short in the back but hanging down in the front, with a purple bandanna tied around his forehead. "Who the hell are you, and why do you sound like me?"

"Ah yes, I recognize you now...you're Haseo, the Terror of Death, the legendary PKK. If I knew you would tarnish my reputation like that..."

"Your reputation, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Why...I'm you of course! You don't remember since our lovable parents never told us why we were in the hospital or the cause of it seven years ago..."

Haseo fell to his knees as his vision blurred again, 'What the hell is wrong with me.'

"That would be your mind remembering. And when you do...I'll just simply...take over!"

Haseo growled as he stood up and charged the twin blade, "I don't know who you are, but I'll carve the Terror of Death into your PC!"

"Bring it on!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ryou?" Chika called, sticking her head out of the kitchen, "Breakfast is...RYOU!" Chika screamed as she saw Ryou passed out on the floor, his headset still on.

'This is… This is how I was...' a grim determination set upon Chika as she spotted a laptop and headset next to the desktop. Upon starting the laptop, she notices a scratch forming on Ryou's jaw, and it slowly bled. 'What the hell is happening to you Ryou...'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'I...I actually felt that...' Haseo grumbled rubbing his scratched chin, 'What is this guy? He claims he is me and he wants to take over my body. Somehow I doubt Endrance would like him,' Haseo mentally chuckled at his joke, 'But this also means I somehow got sucked into something similar to the AIDA server. I thought this guy was crazy but there is a lot more at stake it seems.'

"Staccato!" the mysterious green twin blade charged at Haseo.

"Ghost Falcon!" Haseo grinned as his bait worked and he counter Rengeki'd the attack, sending the green haired PC back, "How do you like that!"

"You're good! Good enough to know my name," the green haired guy said sneering, "My name is Sora, and I'll be ending you today!"

"Bring it!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alkaid rushed into the Netslums after finding out Canard moved their home there. Running into the main area, she spies Gaspard.

"Gaspard," Alkaid rushing up to him, "Have you seen Haseo?"

"I have not, but I did notice a lot of Haseo's friends, going to the Bridge," he replied, pointing down that path, "Maybe they know where he is."

"Thanks Gaspard, I owe you one," Alkaid thanked him before rushing down the street.

"I wonder whats going on..."

Alkaid bursted through the door to see Endrance, Sakubo, Kuhn, Atoli, Shino, Ovan, Yata, and Pi all standing there watching a screen.

"Guys," Alkaid exclaimed running up to them, "Something is wrong with Haseo!"

"What is wrong with him?" Yata asked, turning away to address Alkaid.

"Hes lying on the floor unconscious and before I logged in, his face began to bleed like he got cut there!"

THAT got everyone's attention. Haseo was stuck in the game fighting some freak and now his real body was taking physical damage as well? This wasn't good. But not everyone picked up on that.

"Wait, you're at his place," Kuhn asked shocked, "Like…really, at his house?"

"WHY are you at his place?" Atoli asked glaring.

"Please there is no time for this," Ovan said getting everyone's attention, "As I feared, he somehow linked Haseo's real body to his PC, similar to an AIDA effect."

"AIDA?" 'What the heck is an AIDA?'

"Yes you see...that person that Haseo is fighting...is himself." Yata stated.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed except Yata and Ovan who knew of this.

"Its true," Yata continued, "Seven years ago, Haseo played the world as a notorious and hated PKer named Sora. But Sora soon became a lost one when he came in contact with Skeith."

"Wait a second," Kuhn said, "I remember that well. I was playing The World back then as well."

"So do I...I would never guessed such a person like Sora would grow to capture my heart," Endrance said sighing, "He was such a cad, not like the Haseo-kun of today."

"Yes...Sora was a devious person," Yata commented as well.

"So you knew Haseo was Sora, Master Yata?" Pi asked confused.

"Yes...back in The World R:1, I played a character known as Wiseman."

"You were very annoying back then," Endrance commented, "I too played the World R:1. My PC was called Elk."

"And mine was Sieg," Kuhn said shaking his head, "Still for Haseo to be Sora..."

"Why is that so hard to believe," Atoli asked confused.

"Well for one thing," Kuhn began, "Unlike Haseo, Sora had a sense of humor."

"Haseo has a sense of humor," Alkaid said, "He hasn't stopped teasing me for the last two days." she muttered that last part to herself but everyone heard and Kuhn snickered, "But we're getting off track here. He is lying on the floor right now, and I'm doing my best to keep him from bleeding! Someone has to go help him!"

"We can't..." Shino replied, "As soon as Sora engaged Haseo...the area became blocked off."

"In a sense," Yata continued, "Sora has made that area an AIDA server, but much worst. I fear if Haseo loses...he might die."

The grim look on his face only made Alkaid and Atoli log out.

"...I know this is a bad time, but doesn't anyone else think its odd that Alkaid is over Haseo's house this early in the morning?" Kuhn commented.

"...Oddly enough, I was thinking that too," Ovan replied.

"...If he survives, we tease him?" Kuhn asked.

"Certainly," Yata agreed.

Endrance and Pi just sighed and continued to watch the battle. Pi was muttering about childish men, and Endrance hoped both would survive so he can have twice the Haseo to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay I admit," Sora said getting up, "You're pretty good for such a disgrace to my reputation."

"Well you're not so bad yourself."

"Why don't we kick it up a notch..." Sora muttered before glowing white. Blinded by this sudden glowing Haseo closed his eyes. When he opened it, he realize he was facing something far worst.

"Skeith?!" 'But...thats my Avatar...' growling. If this strange guy wanted an Avatar Battle, then so be it.

Haseo glowed golden as he called upon his power, "Come on...come on...I'm right here...SKEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIITH!"

A golden light erupted and the Skeith Sora turned into was now facing down Skeith Xth form.

"Lets do this!"

Both Skeiths charged each other. Round two had begun.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yata what is going on here," Kuhn exclaimed, "Sora just turned into Skeith!"

"That version of Skeith appeared in the past," Yata muttered, "To win, Haseo needs to do is Data Drain it. His Xth form Skeith was strong enough to end Cubia." And to prove that point, Xth Form Skeith pounded Skeith into the ground before activating his Data Drain Cannon. They all watched as Haseo data drained Sora, effectively ending the fight.

"That was fast," Pi muttered.

"I think Haseo realized what was going on and went all out," Kuhn agreeing with her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I-impossible," Sora muttered as he fell to one knee, back into his original form, "How can you be stronger?"

"You...You are just the shadow of the past," Haseo said releasing the power of his Avatar, "And I just live for the future. Do you yield? Or do I have to delete you for good?"

"I yield," Sora said laughing, "I know when I'm beaten. How embarrassing. To be beaten by you, a pale imitation of what I once was."

"You know," Haseo said grinning, "I got that title "Legendary PKK" by PKing 100 PKers in one fight."

"Oh? Maybe you are just like me..." Sora said turning fuzzy, "And it looks like my time is up...how boring, to fade into nothingness."

"You said that you were me...that means you were me before I lost my memory," Haseo said before smirking, "Come on. I accepted Skeith as a part of me. And I'd like to know who I was all those years ago. Besides...you're me. And we don't give up that easily now do we?"

"Indeed!" And in typical Sora fashion, Sora invaded Haseo's space and merged with him. There was a bright light and everyone who was watching was blinded. When the light faded, they all gasped as Haseo's new form. He now wore white armor that was open from the chest and showed tribal marks. From his back, four white wings appeared. And in his hand was a weapon, which only Yata, Kuhn, and Endrance could identify.

-O-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"T-that's the weapon Skeith carried around when he was set loose by Morganna," Kuhn stuttered uncharacteristically, "Oh man, Haseo just got deadlier."

Endrance just had this...look about him. It didn't help that he had hearts in his eyes.

Yata was grinning like a child on Christmas day. He just HAD to study this new form that Haseo had obtained. Suddenly Haseo looked up.

~Yata, is the AIDA effect over?~

"Yes it is. It ended when you data drained the opposing Skeith."

~Then I think I'll log out now. I bet I worried Alkaid a bit, didn't I...Oh yeah...about that deal CC Corp offered me...I accept. I'll E-mail you later with my specifics~

"Then we have an accord."

Haseo nodded then logged out.

"Yata, what was he talking about?" Ovan asked.

"You'll see..."

**END of Chapter 1**

_Twelve freakin pages of work spanning 7 hours of writing. FUN stuff._

_Well at least I wrapped up the first major part of the story first._


	3. Log 2

**Don't Disappear On Me**

_Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. Check the end of the chapter for Author Notes._

**Log 2:**

After the fight with Sora, and my brief talk with Yata, I finally was able to log out of the game. Though, while my mind is still hazy, my memories were slowly returning to me. And while I guess that's a good thing, I felt bad because Chika cried over me, again.

I hated to see her sad. I don't know why, but it seemed like such a crime. I promised her that I wasn't going to leave her and I nearly bit it.

Personally I blame Yata and Ovan for that, but I also blame myself. I wanted to protect everyone...I wanted to protect her. But know that I think about it, she would be crushed if I had died.

She hasn't spoken to me in six days. I wonder if she hates me now, or just distancing herself from me.

-----

Ryou yawned as he left work for the day. While he tried not to show it, Ryou was depressed and he knew it. Sighing as he looked up into the sky, he wondered if the clouds were going to open up and rain on him.

"Hey Ryou," Ryou blinked as an older man approached him. He knew this man as Hiroshi Matsuyama, a graphic designed for CC Corp and the character behind Piros the Third. While generally annoying online, he often found Hiroshi's personality offline quite alright.

"Hey Hiroshi," Ryou greeted back, "You look like you're in a hurry. What's the rush?"

"Ah I heard from Takumi, the player behind Yata, that you were Sora in The World R:1, is this true?"

Ryou sighed, "Yeah, its true. I don't ever remember much of what I did back then, but I'm slowly remembering people and faces."

"Ah yes, you did get put into a coma," Hiroshi muttered, "Still, I came to tell you that I'm throwing a party soon, and I wanted you to come."

"You know I don't do well at parties," Ryou replied, "Still, its not your or Ichiro's birthday. What's the Occasion?"

"Well," Hiroshi whispered, "It's a litter get together that the .Hackers throw every year. And well, everyone has been waiting to meet you in person, but nobody ever knew who you was."

"Do you think that's wise?" Ryou asked, "I mean, I don't remember much, but I did some bad things before."

"It'll be fine. So, do you want to come? You can bring a friend."

Ryou grinned. This was exactly the type of thing he needed to get not only him but Chika out of their rut, "Give me the time and place."

Hiroshi grinned.

-----

Upon arriving back at the Apartment complex, he ran into Hana waiting for him at his door.

"Kuramoto-san?"

"I don't know what happened between you and Chika-chan, Ryou-kun, but she's been really down lately," Hana said sighing.

"Yeah...its my fault actually, I did something reckless and nearly got killed for it," Ryou sighed, "Still, I think I have a solution, if I can speak with Chika."

"If you can get her out of her depression, then you may." Hana led Ryou into her apartment and pointed to Chika's room. Ryou hesitantly knocks on the door.

"...Who is it...?" Chika finally asks.

"It's me..." Ryou replies.

"Unless it's an emergency, I don't want to talk to you Ryou Misaki," Ryou winced as she used his full name.

"Well it's not an emergency...but I was wondering if you would want to come to a party with me. A friend of mine was a .Hacker and he's holding a get together with the rest of them..."

Suddenly the door opened, to reveal Chika, dressed only in her Alkaid shirt which was big enough to be worn as a night gown, "...I'm listening."

"He said that they hold a party every year, and told me that since I was a .Hacker, that I could come. He even said bring a friend."

While Chika held her frown, on the inside, she was positively giddy. She didn't expect this from Ryou, as he didn't seem like the partying type, and added to the fact that he was basically inviting her as his date, she couldn't help but to feel warm inside.

"Well...when do we go?" Chika asked.

"Well," Ryou said drawing out his words, "If we get ready now, we'll only be fashionably late."

Chika eyes widen before she closed the door on his face. Then he heard Chika say, "If we don't hurry up, I'm going to kill you."

Ryou smirked as he walked past an amused Hana. Hana shook her head.

Kids theses days.

-----

Ten minutes later Chika was ready to go. Standing outside Ryou's Apartment, she tapped her foot impatiently, 'I hope he's not pulling my leg on this, or I'll really kill him.' Seeing his door open, she was ready to scold him, when he hands her a helmet, "What's this for?"

"...its a Bike Helmet," Ryou replied, "and there's laws about not wearing those." He placed his own on his head.

"Whoa wait a moment...you have a Motorcycle?"

"Yep." Ryou said after locking his door. He headed to the elevator with Chika right behind him.

"And you're now telling me this?"

"I live so close to work, I walk. But since we are traveling a bit far, I decided to break it out," Ryou replied with a shrug as they bored the elevator, "Besides...you never asked."

Chika's eye twitched as Ryou smirked, "Don't make me hit you with this."

After showing Chika where he keeps his bike parked, the two set off towards the party. Ryou couldn't help but to grin as Chika clung to him as he weaved through traffic.

It felt nice.

------

"I know this is a party, Hiroshi," Nobuyuki Hiyama said taking notice at how happy the man was, "But this is ridiculous. You're hiding something."

"What do you mean?" Hiroshi asked while grinning, "Can't I be happy that all my friends are coming?"

"Oh? So do you mean that the last two are finally coming?" Ryo Sakuma asked from where he was sitting.

"That's a secret!" Hiroshi replied with a grin.

"Hiroshi, you actually got HIM to come to a party?" Natsume asked before shaking her head, "I didn't think it was possible."

"Now I'm really curious," Akira said from where she and her husband, Kaito, were sitting, "Who are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Takumi says mysteriously.

------

"Here we are," Ryou says turning off his bike, "As much as I enjoyed it, you can stop clinging to me now."

Chika blushed as she let go off Ryou. Getting off the bike, she was surely tempted to kiss the ground. Ryou drove just as well as he did in The World.

Sadly that's not a good thing.

"Say Ryou, who lives here?" Chika asked, taking off her helmet to get a better look at the nice three story house.

"Would you believe Piros the Third?" Chika gaped at him as he strolled up to the front door.

"That guy who wears that clunky gold armor? THAT Piros the Third?"

"He's actually a great guy offline," Ryou replied, "After all; he did design those shirts for me."

As Ryou was about to knock on the front door he heard a shy voice, "Excuse me is this the right place?" Looking to his right, he saw a guy wearing casual clothing standing off next to a car. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. The one thing Ryou noticed that the guy's skin was quite pale, like he avoided the sun.

"If you mean the party that Piros is hosting, yeah it is," Ryou answered.

"Oh good," the guy said sighing, "I thought I might have the wrong place...my name is Kaoru Ichinose..."

"I'm Ryou Misaki, and this is my date, Chika Kuramoto," Ryou introduced them as he tried to remember where he had heard that voice before. Chika blushed at the fact that Ryou actually considered her his date.

"Nice to meet you Ryou...Chika..." Kaoru replied, "Shall we enter?"

"Yeah...let's go," Ryou nodded as Chika and Kaoru stood behind him as he knocked on the door.

-----

"Ahh that must be the last of them," Hiroshi said practically prancing to the door. After spending a few minutes of dodging questions, practically everyone but Takumi and Natsume was curious to who was coming.

Upon opening the door, Hiroshi exclaimed, "Ah it is you! The one with the nice eyes!"

Kaito nearly face faulted as Hiroshi greeted the mysterious guest like he used to greet him.

"Oi, Hiroshi, must you do that every time," The guest grunted, but everyone knew he was amused.

"Ahh I see you brought some guests!"

"Actually," another voice said this one quieter than the other, "I came by myself. I wish to see the one who has captured my heart."

"Ah well do come in!" Everyone inside held their breath as two guys and a girl come in. Upon seeing some of the guests, however the girl eyes widen.

"T-Thats Mr. Usagimaru and Rei-chan! Ryou!" the girl squealed clinging on to the boy, who started to blush.

"Ahh...Chika calm down!" Ryou exclaimed sweat dropping. Rachael and Nuke laughed at the boy's expression.

"Alright calm down, now that everyone is here, lets announce ourselves, old friends and new!" Hiroshi said, "My name is Hiroshi Matsuyama. In the World R:1, my PC name was Piros, and in R:2, my PC name is Piros the Third!"

Next to speak was a brown haired woman sitting next to a blue haired woman, "I'm An Sakuma and my PC name was Tsukasa."

The woman next to her spoke next, "I am Mariko Misono, and my PC name was Subaru."

"I might not be considered a .Hacker, but my name is Ryo Sakuma, An's father, and my PC name was Bear," the man with what looked like an afro said.

"Nobuyuki Hiyama. My PC name was Balmung."

At this Ryou's eyes widen, "As in Balmung of the Azure Sky?"

"The one in the same," said another man, who was standing next to Nobuyuki, "The name is Yasuhiko Masutani, Orca of the Azure Sea."

"I'm Kaito Kaen," Kaito announced himself grinning, "Kite of the Azure Flame, at your service!"

"And I'm his wife, Akira Kaen," Akira said grinning as well, "I was called Blackrose."

"Hmm..." said a monotone voice," I didn't think you would show, Ryou."

"Who are you?" Ryou asked frowning at the boy his age with brown hair and glasses.

"I am Takumi Hino...also known as the Wiseman...but you may also call me Yata."

Ryou eyes widen, "You're Yata?!"

"Indeed," Takumi said with a shadow of a smirk, "Its finally nice to meet you offline, Ryou."

"Nuke Usagimaru, PC and my name," Nuke said grinning.

"And I'm Rachael, the same as well," Rachael added giggling.

"I'm Natsume," Natsume introduced herself smiling, "it's nice to meet you in person."

Ryou nodded and then realize everyone was looking at him. Sighing, "Alright, I get the picture. My name is Ryou Misaki. In the World R:1...my PC name was Sora."

Gasps went all around the room, "Y-you're Sora?!" Kaito asked with eyes wide. This kid was that had stalked attractive female characters and PK'd them if they didn't give him his member address? Kaito briefly looked over to the pale man next to him a sighed. Poor Ryou didn't notice the strange gleam in Kaoru's eyes but everyone else did.

"Yes...and in R:2 my PC name is Haseo." Suddenly Ryou was glomped from behind.

"Haseo-kun!" Kaoru exclaimed, "I knew it was you, my heart told me so!"

Chika for her part was too stunned at the prospect of someone glomping her date that she didn't realize said man was man fondling her date.

"Arg! Kaoru get off me!" Ryou yelped slipping out of Kaoru's grasp and hiding behind Chika. He knew something was odd about that Kaoru guy, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Now he knew.

"O-oh I'm sorry Ryou-kun," Kaoru replied blushing, "I couldn't help myself."

"W-well that's okay," Ryou said, "But you should really introduce yourself, it's only polite."

"Ah right! Where are my manners," Kaoru said turning to the shocked group, "My name is Kaoru Ichinose...in the World R:1, my PC name was Elk, but now in the World R:2, I go by the name Endrance."

"Hmm fair enough!" Hiroshi exclaimed, pointing ignoring the fact that Ryou was edging away from Kaoru, "Ah yes, Ryou's date. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uh...My name is Chika Kuramoto...but in The World R:2...I'm Alkaid."

"Ryou you sly dog you," Hiroshi said with a grin, "I didn't know you were dating Alkaid."

"I doing what now? Oh yeah..." Ryou muttered looking up from his hiding spot from behind Chika, who just sighed.

"Somebody has to keep this baka in line," She said grabbing on to Ryou hand. Ryou smiled weakly at Chika who smiled back.

Kaoru glared at Chika but moved closer to Ryou who edged away a little.

"I don't know if I feel happy or sad for Ryou," Kaito muttered. Everyone else agreed.

-----

The party went off without a hitch and Ryou could honestly say he had fun. Despite dodging numerous attempts from Kaoru to get to know him better, he enjoyed catching up with those who helped him in his past.

"Say Takumi," Ryou called, "I didn't think you were a party kind of guy."

"I could say the same thing about you," Takumi replied chuckling, "But I doubt you came over here to talk about the party."

"No...I have an idea about our little project..."

"Oh? Do tell..."

"Well…what if we convince some of the .Hackers to join the guild," Ryou explained, "Other than the members of G.U., they know just as much about The World."

"That's not a bad idea," Takumi agreed, "I'll talk to them about it. "

"What about-"

"Isn't that Kaoru heading this way?" Takumi chuckled as Ryou seemed to duck Kaoru's second glomp and edged away.

-----

After the discussion, Ryou sat on the couch and sighed. 'Well that went well,' he thought sourly. Ryou grunted as Chika sat in his lap.

"Ryou what's wrong?" Chika asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"I thought it would be okay, but some of them were sending me glares all night...I wonder why I even came."

Chika sighed, "Don't worry about it Ryou. Some of them accepted you for you didn't they? They didn't see the boy who was Sora...no they saw the man that you have become."

"Yeah..." Ryou sighed again, "So are we dating?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"I just had to make sure I wasn't drunk again. Hiroshi is notorious for spiking his drinks."

"Ah..." Chika giggles slightly. The thought of a drunken Ryou made her giggle.

Meanwhile Kaito, Nobuyuki and Yasuhiko were watching the young couple.

"He's not at all what I expected of him," Kaito said, frowning.

"He's been through a lot, Kaito, don't hold a grudge against him," Yasuhiko replied.

"He did a lot of things in the past," Nobuyuki, "But he tried his best to make up for that. But what do you think about what He and Takumi is cooking up?"

"Oh about the Anti-PKer Guild?"

"Yeah...what do you think guys? Should the real Azure Knights enter the fray?"

The grins on Yasuhiko's and Kaito's face were all the answer Nobuyuki needed.

-----

The ride home was too quick for both Ryou and Chika's taste but it was getting late. Chika gave Ryou back the helmet he lent her and smiled.

"I had a great time, Ryou, thank you."

"I'm glad you did," Ryou replied blushing slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Chika asked

"I'm off tomorrow so yeah, I'll be home all day," Ryou answered.

"Alright," Chika said smiling. She unlocked her door and opened it, "Good night, Ryou-kun."

"Good Night, Chika-chan," Ryou said before heading to his apartment. Ryou sighed, 'I don't know why I was expecting a kiss...maybe I have changed.'

**End of Log 2**

_About the character names…_

_Balmung was never given an official name so the name I used is the same as his original voice actor. The same could be said about Yasuhiko, whose last name is the same as his voice actors._

_Kaito name roughly translated is "Kite Flame". A humorous twist considering that hes Kite of the Azure Flame._

_Ryu was there to make sure An and Mariko got home safely, you know Mariko can't use her legs._

_And…that's all I can think of right now Read and Review_


	4. Log 3

**Don't Disappear on Me**

**Log 3:**

Four days later, Ryou was checking out his emails. He usually checks them all out, but he has been so lazy about it.

(-----)

Subject: Generation of Unity

Sender: Yata

Everything is in place, as far as the atHOME is concerned. I talked with most of the .Hackers and they agreed to join.

However, my only concern is Aura's Knights. They still bear the resemblance to Kite, Balmung, and Orca.

Maybe you can talk to Aura about it.

(-----)

Ryou frowned. Talking to Aura was kind of hard as is. The last time they had a talk was after defeating Cubia in that white space. Still he'll try.

(-----)

Subject: Notice of Marriage

Sender: CC Corp

Dear Haseo

Thank you for your regular patronage of The World.

We are contacting you to let you know of an even that will be available for a limited time.

-Even Information

*Marriage*

A Marriage will take place at Isle of Kings Hy Brasail

Marriage.

It is a holy ceremony where two people pledge their eternal love for one another. Hy Brasail is the perfect place for two people, or life partners, to enjoy a moment of happiness.

(-----)

Ryou started to blush. Marriage? Life partners? Was it too early to be thinking about that?

(-----)

Subject: Promise

Sender: Aura

Put all your feelings into a song which you sing to just one special person.

Into just one word of promise.

May the Twilight Dragon smile upon you.

(-----)

Ryou blushed deepened when he saw the Gift Card he received from Aura. Was the whole world teasing him or something? Shaking his head, he decided to reply to Aura, just to see if it was possible to reach her through E-Mail.

------

Deep within the reaches of the World, Aura woke, only slightly to see she had a message. Blinking, she opened it.

(-----)

Subject: Azure Knights

Sender: Haseo

Aura.

It was decided that we would form a Guild, for the soul purpose to protect The World and those who reside in it.

And to that end, Yata and I, recruited the players in which your knights were modeled after.

Yata is worried that the sudden return of the Originals that your Knights might attack them, thinking they were copies.

Is there something you can do about that?

(-----)

Aura smiled gently. It seemed like the Children of Morganna were going to protect The World. And such a declaration brought warmth to her heart.

-----

"Ryou, you up?" Chika called into the apartment. Ryou had given her the key to his apartment two days ago after they made it official.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," Ryou said coming out with a glass of orange juice and piece of toast in his mouth. He blinked at her glare, "What?"

"Is that what you call breakfast?"

Ryou sweatdropped, "Uhh...I wasn't that hungry so I just..."

"Nope, not going to accept it," And with that she walked past him into his kitchen, "I'm going to make you a complete breakfast!"

Shaking his head, he went back to his e-mails. He was surprised to see Aura had replied.

(-----)

Subject: Re: Azure Knights

Sender: Aura

I understand your concern, Haseo, and I shall deal with it personally when the time comes.

It made me so happy that you have decided to defend the World you hold so dearly.

As a gift, I now give you the name Haseo, the Azure Knight of Twilight.

Protect this world, and may the Twilight Dragon smile upon you.

(-----)

"Azure...Knight of Twilight?" Ryou smiled a bit, "Well...its better than being known as the Terror of Death." Shaking his head, he went to close his E-mails when he got a new one. Blinking, he notice it was from Shino.

(-----)

Subject: Meeting

Sender: Shino

We haven't talked in awhile, Haseo, and I guess thats due to the fact that you and Alkaid have been dating.

Still, I do miss talking to you. I want to meet you.

At the Usual place.

(------)

"...Thats weird..." Haseo said scratching his head.

"What's weird?" Chika asked, handing him a plate with a small omelet on it.

"Check the screen," Ryou stated before digging into his omelet. He really enjoyed her cooking.

Chika blinked, "So Shino wants to talk to you? And where is this Usual Place?"

"Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, Hulle Granz Cathedral," Ryou said finishing his omelet, "Its where Shino was PK'd and became a lost one, but it was one of the designated meeting places for the Twilight Brigade, besides the atHOME."

"Are you going?"

"We're going." Ryou said with conviction, "Every time I go there, something crazy happens. Shino got PK'd, Ovan appeared behind me like a serial killer, Aura appeared and I ended up fighting the Azure Knights," Ryou sighed, "NOT taking that chance again."

-----

A few minutes later, Haseo and Alkaid appeared in front of the cathedral.

"You know this place is nice..." Alkaid commented.

"Honestly, I find it creepy in a humorous way," Haseo says, "Like every time I go in here I expect some priest wanting to convert me from my devilish ways."

Alkaid began to giggle, "R-really?"

"Yeah...I can imagine it well. He would be throwing water on me saying 'LET THE POWER OF AURA COMPELLE YOU'..."

The fact that Haseo had made a joke, or the fact that he said it with a complete straight face, Alkaid couldn't help but to fall over laughing. Haseo cracked a grin that matched his real world counterpart.

Suddenly there was an explosion heard from the inside of the Cathedral. Both Haseo and Alkaid wasted no time in rushing into the building. Inside they saw a strange green armored man toss Shino away carelessly.

"Ah yes," the man said, "I knew you would come, Haseo..."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Shino?!" Haseo demanded pulling out his latest weapon, "Skeith's Wand".

"Humph...I thought you'd be able to sense me...but I guess you haven't gained that level of Awareness yet, Terror of Death. Thats to be expected from such a weak human like you," the green man sneered.

"...Alkaid, go check on Shino..." Haseo said with grim determination.

"WHAT?!"

"...Please go, Alkaid, this guy isn't normal," Haseo continued.

"Humph, take the weak human girl and flee," the man said, "All I want is to rend the flesh from the Terror of Death!"

"Who the hell are you?" Haseo said watching Alkaid carefully pull Shino out of the cathedral.

"I am One of the Seven Fragments of Cubia," The man said grinning, drawing out twin long swords which looked like a pair of katana, "Cubia Pridarus, "The Pride"."

"I'll destroy you!" Haseo growled charging at Pridarus. Pridarus just laughed and parried each blow. After flipping back and bringing out his dual guns, Haseo realized this guy might be a little tough.

-----

Alkaid had successfully pulled Shino out of the Cathedral, Shino awakened.

"W...where am I?" Shino asked confused.

"Outside, Shino," Alkaid replied staring at the Harvest Cleric, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Shino said shakily, "When he attacked me...I fell unconscious for a moment. I could actually feel the force of which he use to attack."

"WHAT?!"

-----

"Ryou, Shino said that guy really knocked her unconscious for a moment!"

"What! I see...not this again..."

------

"I get it," Haseo said frowning at his opponent, "You create a small area in which players are directly linked to the game. And within this small area, its like an AIDA server, giving you a small opportunity to inflict real life damage to them."

"Smarter than you look!" Pridarus chuckled before his swords glowed, "But its time for me to kill you...Crisis Crash!" he brought his swords down in a cross arc and a large green cross rip through the air.

Haseo frown, "I don't think so!" He leaped high into the air while pulling out Skeith's Wand, dodging the attack, before glowing, "Data Wrecker!" Haseo dived and smashed into Pridarus. Pridarus screamed as his body was impaled by the large wand.

Pridarus coughed...then vanished, his voice echoing through the Cathedral, "Not bad, Terror of Death, but next time I'll be the winner!"

Haseo sighed as he felt the presence vanish. He sent a short mail to Yata.

-Yata, did you see that?-

-No I didn't. I wasn't monitoring you at all. What happened?-

-Shino was attacked and knocked unconscious by a guy calling himself Cubia Pridarus. I don't think our job is over.-

-I will inform the others. Return to base and bring Shino and Alkaid with you.-

-Alright-

Haseo walked out to the Cathedral, not noticing that he was being watched. A figure appeared on the Altar. The figure was obscured by a large cloak he wore.

"Those fools...they will doom us all..." the being muttered, "Their actions will be the death of us all...isn't that right...koishii. Know this...I shall stop them, with or without the strength of Morganna's Children."

The figure vanished in a blue light.

-----

After that encounter, we all pushed ahead with the plan ahead of schedule.

Shino was pretty shaken up by the fact that strange PC could inflict real world damage to her. We all were.

The World was starting to get dangerous again. More so than ever.

But I had other worries in mind.

-----

"Will you stop fidgeting," Chika scolded as she adjusted Ryou's tie, "You act nervous."

"I AM nervous," Ryou replied, frowning, "You've never met my parents before."

"If anyone should be nervous about meeting your parents is me," Chika said lightly, "And besides, you have faced down worst things than your parents."

"Chika, I only fear things in this entire universe," Ryou said, "Losing you and my parents."

"Ryou..." Chika blushed, then blinked, "Wait, what's the third thing you fear?"

"Kaoru getting my home address," Ryou said dryly, before exiting his apartment, pulling her along, "Come on, I got to go get my car out the garage."

"You have a car? Then why did we take the motorcycle?" Chika asked confused.

"I liked the thought of you clinging on to me."

"Ryou you baka," Chika said smiling.

After entering the garage, and Ryou pointed out his car, Chika was shocked.

"T-thats a..."

"Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, circa 2006," Ryou replied, "Which is also why I took the Motorcycle." Chika looked at her boyfriend confused, "This was given to me by my parents when I got my license. It also has a GPS tracking in it that they can monitor. I don't know about you, but I like my privacy when it comes to my business and whether or not my parents know. So I saved up some money and bought the motorcycle."

"Are your parents that paranoid?" Chika asked

"I'm the heir of the Misaki Telecommunication Company," Ryou deadpanned, "Luckily nobody knows who I am so no random death threats."

"Oh." Ryou opened the door for her, which she smiled, and Ryou hurried over to the driver side and hopped in.

Ryou turned on the car and revved the engine up a bit, "Although...I do love the way she purrs." Ryou said grinning.

Chika rolled her eyes, "Drive before I get jealous."

"Alright."

-----

"Well...we're here," Ryou sighed. Chika could only gape at the large mansion that Ryou parents owned. It looked more like a temple than anything. It was slightly of the main road, but the surrounding area was beautiful, typical of a mountain home.

Ryou got out of the car, and went over to the passenger side to let Chika out. Chika noticed that a old man was coming towards them.

"Ah Master Ryou," the old man greeted with a smile, "Its so good to see you again."

"Yamamori-jiji," Ryou greeted warmly, "The years have been too kind."

"Indeed, young master," Yamamori replied, "And who might you be, young mistress?"

"C-Chika Kuramoto," Chika answered, "Its an honor to meet you sir."

"Now, now, you don't have to be nervous child," Yamamori said smiling gently, "I can see a fire burn brightly within your eyes. Only one such as yourself could tame the young master."

"H-hey, what am I, a horse?" Ryou questioned, then blushed at all the dirty thoughts came to mind. Yamamori just laughed.

"I see you've gained back what you lost, young master," Yamamori said after a while.

"I remember everything now, Yamamori-jiji. Even the reason why I went into a coma," Ryou said quietly, "I did some things. Things that I was not proud of. But somehow...I made it up."

"Well, I'm glad that you did," Yamamori said with a firm look, "Admitting that you did wrong is the first step of being a true man. And you said you made it up which is the next. You learned faster than your father did back when he was your age."

"Thank you..." Ryou replied, "Now then...we can't keep my old man waiting. He'll send a task force after me...again."

"Again?" Chika asked, wondering what she got herself into.

"Funny story actually," Yamamori said with a grin, "The young master is highly adventurous so right before his sixth birthday..."

-----

"Calm down dear," Sayuri Misaki said amused, "Ryou and his girlfriend will be here soon."

"He better be," Daisuke Misaki said frowning while pacing, "He's been ignoring my calls and my constant text-messages."

"I'd ignore them too if you sent me as many as you do during the day," Sayuri replied dryly, "I mean really, he obeyed you when you threatened to make him move back home dear, and he's kept in relative normal contact with us."

"I...I know," Daisuke said sighing, "Its just that...I worry about him. He seemed so distant after he woke up from his coma. He didn't laugh anymore. He didn't smile. He treated everything like a meeting."

"I'm sure he's fine dear," Sayuri said comforting her husband, then she heard the sounds of talking, "It seems like he's here."

"...And so the young master looks up and says," Yamamori in the midst of laughing, "No I don't want to go back! The Cake is a lie!"

"I-I did not say the cake is a lie!" Ryou exclaimed blushing. Chika was giggling madly at the absurdity of it all.

"You did so Ryou-chan," Sayuri said with a knowing grin, Ryou sighing both at his mother and her nickname for him, "And it was from that day on that you developed a healthy fear of green frosting."

If anything Ryou's blush deepened as Chika could barely contain herself. To think, Ryou Misaki, the player behind the feared Terror of Death, was afraid of green frosting?

Filing that little tidbit away, Chika composed herself, "Hello," she greeted bowing slightly, "I'm Chika Kuramoto."

"Ah you're the young lady that has captured my Ryou-chan's heart," Sayuri said smiling. Ryou just grumbled about being called 'Ryou-chan' but it was half-hearted, "I am Sayuri Misaki, Ryou-chan's mother."

"And I'm Daisuke Misaki, his father," Daisuke said grinning.

"Come with me, Chika-chan," Sayuri said grasping the younger girls hand, "I want to have a ladies-only chat."

"Uh...okay," Chika said confused and nervous, but was pulled away all the same.

Daisuke however, stared at Ryou for a while. And it began to make the young Misaki fidget, "What?"

"I see," Daisuke said nodding before turning to Yamamori, "Is he ready?"

"I believe so," Yamamori replied with a grin, "He has passed both my tests."

"Test? What are you talking about?" Ryou asked confused.

"A friend of yours told us about how your memory was returning to you after an encounter in The World," Daisuke said, "We're just making sure you remember everything.

"And…who pray tell told you that?"

"Matsuda Indou."

Ryou's eye twitched, 'Ovan…should've known,' "So what's your test?"

"I want to see if you can remember how to play the Piano," Daisuke said, getting a shocked look from Ryou, "You were a prodigy, Ryou, a natural at playing the Piano, and when you lost your memory, you couldn't play anymore. It was like a part of you was ripped from you."

"I see…" Ryou muttered nodding, he understood what was being asked of him, "But even if I can play again, its been seven years dad."

"Talent like that doesn't fade or get rusty," Daisuke commented, "A musician once said that music comes from the heart, to the heart."

"Alright…"

(-----)

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Ryou groused as he sat at the Ivory Baby Grand Piano. His audience included his parents, Chika, and Yamamori, 'Still…' Ryou hit a few keys and played a few practice cords, 'Its coming back to me…'

And with that thought Ryou began to play a song. His audience was captivated at how…melodic the song was. How it echoed not only in the house…but in their souls as well. The tune was light, but reflected the mysteriousness of the musician.

(-----)

"Lady Aura…" a figure appeared before Aura in a ball of darkness.

"What brings you to my domain?" Aura asked gently.

"I have ascertained that goal of the Cubia Seven…" the dark figure announced, "They plan on reviving Morganna…"

"This cannot come to pass," Aura replied, "To meet that end, they would attack the Chosen to release my brothers and sisters."

"They must be protected," the figure agreed, "This time…we must fight, Lady Aura."

"After Kite and his allies defeated Morganna, I swore never to involve myself in the matters of The World."

"This will not stop the Seven, m'lady. Already they have been using what is left of my Corrupted Data to attack people."

"But…"

"We cannot…no I cannot stand by and allow them to continue these transgressions. Lady Aura, this is no longer about the Children of Morganna. This is about the people online and offline that could be affected by the Cursed Wave. Cubia is a beast that should never been created."

"I…see your point," Aura sighed, "What would you have us do then? Surely you don't believe that Morganna's Children would trust you," As she said this, the figure begin to show himself into the light. The figure looked like Elk except the colors were blackened. "After all…you are…AIDA."

AIDA grinned, "Its not about if they trust me or not, Lady Aura. Its whether they truly wish to protect their world."

"Indeed…"

"Shall I prepare the program then?"

"Yes proceed," Aura said nodding, "Oh and…AIDA. Why do you not call me by that name anymore?"

"Because…koishii…we've evolved from mere words to express our mutual feelings," AIDA said softly before vanishing in a cloud of darkness. Aura smiled as she felt the warmth from AIDA's words.

What would her knights, old and new, think about the relationship between her and AIDA? The Holy Goddess…and the Demonic Devil.

**END OF LOG 3**

_Daisuke and Sayuri…I had to refrain from crossing this over with Ranma ½. I really did. The urge was too great._

_And I think having AIDA a good guy is something different from the usual scheme of things._

_And yes…I just HAD to give Ryou THAT car. THAT CAR PWNS in looks and style. _

_And the plot thickens._

_(EDIT: Conflict of interest. Changed AIDA's lines in the Cathedral to match his in the Data Space with Aura)  
_


	5. Log 4

**Don't Disappear On Me**

**Log 04**

After Ryou's impromptu performance, the Misaki's plus Chika sat down and ate dinner. They had conversed about small things, like school, Ryou's job, Chika, and other odds and ends. Ryou was just glad they did not try to guilt him into staying like the last time they visited. Still, Ryou felt it was nice to have dinner with his family once more. And he noted Chika enjoyed herself, despite the warnings he was throwing out there earlier.

Chika herself was impressed, having seen a side of Ryou that she had never knew existed. When she heard from Sayuri that Ryou was a prodigy at playing Piano, she admitted that she thought that she was talking about another Ryou. But when he played, she knew that it was the real deal on that Piano. Ryou, to his core, is a very passionate person, despite him not showing it. And when he played she _felt _the true Ryou come out.

After dinner was over, Ryou and Chika bid his parents and Yamamori a good night. Hopping into his car, he and Chika made there way back to Tokyo. The ride back was silent, and Chika was wondering if she should strike up a conversation....she never did like silent rides. Just as she was going to speak, Ryou beat her to it.

"I hate them..." he said whispering.

"What?"

"I hate them," he repeated, though in the pale moonlight, she could see his smile and his watering eyes, "They didn't act like I knew they would. They didn't asked me to come back home. They didn't bother with asking if I was doing okay in school or at work...." his voice trailed off.

"Ryou..." Chika reached over and grabbed his hand, "They didn't have to...they know...that you've become a strong man, a dependable man. You've changed a lot over these eight months."

"Chika..."

"So don't cry...men don't cry..." She said smiling.

"...Thank you..."

After that was said, the ride continued in silence, though Ryou's smile did not fade, and Chika's hand never left his.

(-------)

A few days later, Ryou was checking his e-mails. It was the day before school officially started and he had been busy with work. Noticing he had three new e-mails, he decided to look them over.

The first one had been from CC Corp. Shrugging he opened it and read the details

(--)

Subject: New Updates To The World

Sender: CC Corp

Dear Haseo

Thank you for your regular patronage of The World.

We are contacting you to let you know that The World has gone through an System Update and this message is informing you of the recent updates.

The Following Classes have been added to the selectable classes of The World:

Wavemaster

Heavy Axeman

Dual Gunner

If you wish to change your class to any of these, please reply to this e-mail with your character's name and Class.

The Level Limit has been Risen to Level 200.

A new Server and Root town has been added for players level 150+

Gamma Sky City Rouge Ville

Three new Fields/Dungeons to Explore: Beach-Side, Underwater Dungeons, and Cloud-Hidden Ruins.

(--)

Ryou whistled appreciatively. 'CC Corp must of worked their asses off to make up for the trouble that was caused with AIDA and Cubia.'

Checking his next E-Mail, he was surprised to see it was from Yata.

(--)

Subject: atHome Ready

Sender: Yata

Ryou, the atHome is all set. Come to Sky City Rouge Ville and enter the atHome entrance when you are ready to check it out.

(--)

'Short and to the point,' Ryou sighed, ' I guess I can do that after I check my E-Mails.'

The last E-mail made him froze. He had to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. It was from AIDA. 'But AIDA shouldn't be around anymore, Ovan took care of that.' Cautiously, Ryou opened the E-mail.

(--)

Subject: Meet Me Face to Face

Sender: AIDA

We have a common enemy in Cubia. Wouldn't you want to know what they are planning? Meet me at the Lost Grounds at Delta Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood. I will be waiting for you.

(--)

'Theres no way that this e-mail is real...still if its true, then I'll have no choice but to go. AIDA could infect someone...and what did it mean by "Common Enemy in Cubia"? I better head to Delta Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood...Indiglut Lugh'

With this set in mind, Ryou logged into The World, determined to get to the bottom of this.

(-----)

A short while later, Haseo found himself standing at the chaos gate in the Lost Grounds. Walking into the opening, Haseo couldn't help but feel like this had been a farce, and somebody was pulling his leg. Suddenly he felt it. As soon as he did a black portal opened in front of him, and out stepped a PC. This PC bore a striking resemblance to Elk, other than the fact that his cloths and markings were black.

"So you came," the Elk-look-a-like said softly, "I am AIDA...or rather...the TRUE AIDA."

"What do you mean, "True AIDA"?" Haseo demanded.

"Tell me..." AIDA said, "What do you think AIDA stands for...?"

"AIDA stands for Artificial Intelligent Data Anomoly," Haseo answered, but frowned when AIDA began to chuckle, "Whats so funny?"

"You humans do think of the strangest things to call me...I've heard worst...however...that is not what my name stands for. That just describes the effect the corrupted AIDA had on the world," AIDA said then look like he was thinking, "Although...that wasn't the real me...rather the corrupted data left over from my creation."

"So what does AIDA really stand for," Haseo asked confused. It didn't seem like this AIDA was evil. In fact, it shocked him that it was sentinent.

"There are two meanings to that acronym that I have accepted to be true. The first is sort of my favorite; "Abrupt Invisible Damnation Alastor"..." AIDA said before chuckling, "I think I might go by that name rather than AIDA, Alastor sounds rather nice don't you think? I shall be known as Alastor"

"And the other?" Haseo demanded, annoyed already.

"Don't be so impatient...I don't see why koishii deals with you, you're so troublesome," the newly christened Alastor said annoyed, "Anyways, the other acronym for AIDA is... "Anti-Intrusion Device for AURA"...in other words, if Aura is the goddess of this world, then surely, I am the devil."

"Devil?"

"Yes...I was created to counter-act Aura's affect on The World, but I rather not, after all...she is my koishii..." At this Alastor blushed.

" "Koishii"...beloved?" Haseo blinked at this.

"Hey we AI need love too...and she is...my goddess," Alastor said sighing. Haseo wanted to slap his head. It was like dealing with Endrance, and it didn't help that Alastor looked just like Elk in his prime, just taller.

"Right...well...what were you saying about Cubia?" Haseo asked crossing his harms.

"As you know, after Cubia's defeat, it was shattered into seven individual beings, as they call themselves "The Seven Sins of Existence" or what I like to call them "The Cubia Seven"," Alastor explained, "Their names are based off the Seven Deadly Sins; Pride, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, and Envy. And their goal is to steal the base data of the Cursed Wave from the Epitaph Users. With it, they plan on reviving Morganna of the Cursed Wave."

"M-Morganna...they plan on bringing her back?!"

"Yes...and I predict two possible outcomes to that scenario, neither of which are good. If they absorb Morganna's data, they can reform Cubia, much stronger than before, and it would take more than the combined power of the Epitaph Users to stop it, and if Morganna gains the upper hand...it possibly the same scenario but much worst. Remember, she could control the Eight Phases at will."

"Damn...what can we do to stop this?"

"Those with the power of Aura need to Data Drain the Seven,"Alastor said, "And I can help as well...here," Alastor walked up to Haseo and gave him something. Haseo blinked as the confirmation of gaining a Member Address rang in his ear, "Have the Prophet scan the Areas for signs of increased Data flow. That means that one of the seven has infected that area. Call me and I shall assist you."

"But wait," Haseo said, "Aren't you...evil?"

"No...I am not evil," Alastor replied, "But I am the Darkness of The World. Even you should know that being Dark doesn't necessarily means that one is evil."

And with that said, Alastor vanished in a orb of darkness. Haseo blinked as he received a short mail from Yata.

"_Haseo, are you alright? We've been trying to contact you via short mail and none of them got through."_

"_I'm...fine...but you might want to call up everyone and have them meet me at the atHome. You're not going to believe what I have to tell you."_

"_Alright. Proceed to the atHome at Gamma Sky City Rouge Ville."_

Haseo sighed, 'When will this battle end?'

(-----)

A few moments later Haseo found himself in the Massive atHome in Rouge Ville. He couldn't believe the size of the place. It was bigger than Kestral's atHome and something shy of Moon Trees'. Though he didn't have time to explore. He headed straight to the back of the place as he guessed where the Serpent of Lore would be.

Upon entering the room, he noticed that everyone was really there. Tsukasa and Subaru were standing together while Bear and Kuhn were conversating. Atoli and Shino were talking to the Azure trio and Blackrose while Alkaid was talking to Pi who looked embarrassed for some reason. Endrance and Sakubo were off to the side. Yata was at the Serpent of Lore as usual, but the addition of Ovan really threw him off. Haseo wondered where Natsume and Piros was but shrugged it off, they'll find out sooner or later.

"Alright everyone," Haseo said getting their attention, "We...have some serious problems on our hands."

"What is this problem you are talking about," Yata asked, "Does it have to do with the fact that the Serpent of Lore couldn't find you for a while?"

"No...well sort of," Haseo said shrugging, "A few minutes ago, I got a message...from a person named AIDA."

The Infinity Eight looked shocked. "A-AIDA?! Haseo are you sure that wasn't just a practical joke of some kind?" Kuhn asked.

"I thought so too, so I went to the meeting place specified, Indiglut Lugh, to investigate. The place looked empty...and thats when I felt it..."

"AIDA?"

"Yes and it was just as strong as me, possibly stronger," Haseo admitted, "But what appeared wasn't a viral monster...but an AI."

"An AI? A single AI that contained AIDA?" Pi asked,

"Yeah...and then he spoke to me. He called himself the true AIDA and that the ones we fought against was just left over corrupted Data. He also told me the true meaning of AIDA."

"What true meaning?" Yata asked intrigued.

"Well we thought AIDA stood for Artificial Intelligent Data Anomaly...but he said it stood for Anti-Intrusion Device for Aura – the power that counteracted the power of Aura."

"I see...so what did he want?"

"He told me about the Cubia Pcs...and their true purpose."

"What are they trying to do, Haseo?" Kite asked.

"They plan on...reviving Morganna."

"WHAT?!"

"They want to revive her?!" Kite exclaimed, "But we destroyed her and the Eight Phases seven years ago." Kite then noticed the guilty looks on Haseo and the rest of the faces of G.U. "What did you do?"

"CC Corp had recovered the fragmented Data from the Eight Phase," Yata explained, "But due to an accident, they all escaped into The World. They then attached themselves to eight players in The World, making those PCs Epitaph users."

"Oh...okay...so whats with the guilty looks?" Orca asked.

"We are the Eight Epitaph users," Haseo said sighing, "I hold the power of the First Phase: Skeith the Terror of Death...ironic huh?"

"I used to be the Epitaph user of the Second Phase: Innis the Mirage of Deceit," Shino explained, "But Atoli-chan here now holds it." Atoli nodded.

"I hold the Third Phase, Magus the Propagation," Kuhn said shrugging.

"I am the wielder of the Forth Phase: Fidchell the Prophet." Yata intoned.

"Saku and I hold Gorre the Machinator," Bo said cheerfully.

"Macha...the Temptress...she is with me," Endrance softly.

"I hold Tarvos the Avenger," Pi spoke with her arms crossed.

"And I hold Corbenik the Rebirth," Ovan spoke in a grand way.

"Rebirth..." Alkaid muttered, "Not only that, but your PC looks familiar. Like I've seen it somewhere else."

"I know what you are talking about," Haseo said gaining everyone's attention, "If you watched Salvador Aihara's Online Jack, on the Eighth episode, Ovan appeared on the screen where they was investigating before he executed the Rebirth."

"Yeah! I remember that," Alkaid replied grinning, "I didn't think you watched Online Jack."

"Yeah well...I do know Salvador Aihara enough to be called a friend of his," Haseo shrugged getting shocked looks from most of the group, "So why not watch his show."

"Y-you...know Salvador Aihara?" Alkaid asked. Haseo nodded, "You are the best boyfriend ever!" She exclaimed glomping him.

Yata raised an eyebrow, which Haseo caught, "Don't you start Yata, I know you've been eying Pi for a while and I'm not just talking about her character model either!" Yata looked away with a blush while Pi was startled by the fact. Kuhn...Kuhn was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Haseo!" Alkaid said grinning, "Can you introduce me to him?"

"Sure," Haseo said shrugging, "All I have to do is short mail him and-"

"As interesting as this is," Kite interrupted, "Why didn't you tell us you had the Eight Phases within your PCs?"

"We didn't think it was necessary to tell you at the time," Yata explained, "And you have always had a hair trigger reaction to things, Kite."

"...He got you there Kite," Blackrose said grinning.

"You do seem to jump to conclusions easily," Balmung agreed.

"Alright, alright, fine," Kite said pouting, "So how do we stop them from completing this plan?"

"Data drain," Haseo said, "We have to use Data Drain on them to defeat them. Alastor or AIDA said that they appear in areas with increased Data Flow."

"I'll scan the areas to see if there any anomalies like that," Yata replied and began to search.

"If we need a Data Drain," Blackrose said, "Then we should go recruit Shuugo and Rena for this."

"Who?" Kaito asked.

"Rena and Kunisaki? Why them?" Alkaid asked

"I didn't know you knew them, Alkaid," Blackrose said, "then again I do remember them talking about their friend who moved away who played The World. Anyways, Shuugo can use Data Drain, just like Kite can."

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot about them," Balmung said grinning.

"You know them too? Well...get them to come, and I'll restore their PCs the same way I did Kites, Balmungs, and Orcas'"

"With Aura's help?" Said a mysterious voice.

"With Aura's...who said that?!"

"That be me," A dark orb appeared and out stepped...

"Alastor!" Haseo exclaimed.

"In the flesh...kind of," Alastor said, "I came to deliver these to all the members."

Everyone stopped as they heard the confirmation sound.

"The Member Addresses of...Aura, Zelfie, and Alastor?!" Kite exclaimed.

"Yes," Alastor said, "This may be just a game to you humans, but it is our home, and without it, we cannot exist. Call us if you need our help. Call me especially if you want to take out those Cubia fragments." And with that said Alastor disappeared the same way he came in.

"This meeting is over," Yata said frowning, "If Aura is involving herself with this situation, then surely this requires careful searching."

"I shall assist you, Yata," Ovan said smiling, "Just like in the old days, eh Naobi?"

"Heh...I don't use that PC anymore," Yata replied.

Everyone filed out of the Serpent of Lore room and either logged out or to explore. Haseo logged out as did Alkaid. Atoli sighed as she felt the pain of those two being together. Atoli logged out as well.

(-----)

Ryou drummed on his computer table as he awaited a reply from Salvador Aihara, also know to The World as Kazubolo. He knew that Salvador would never just casually meet him, even though he did find out about his R:2 Identity. However, there was some left over stuff that Salvador didn't know about the case he last covered and thats what he used as an leverage to get the meeting, even if he had to expose himself. He didn't wait long as his reply soon came.

(--)

Subject: RE: An Interview

Sender: Kazubolo

Whaaaaaaaaat?! Really Amigo? You want me to Interview you, the Terror of Death, In person?!

I don't know if I should feel honored or scared.

I'm in the Tokyo area, why don't we meet at the University Cafe in a hour or so?

(--)

'An hour huh...thats fair enough,' Ryou thought as he replied to the E-mail. He then texted Chika.

::Chika-chan, get ready to go.::

::Why?::

::I got a meeting with Salvador Aihara and we have to go to the cafe near Todai =)::

:: =O I'll be ready in 5 minutes! Ryou you're the best BF ever! Xoxoxoxo::

Ryou chuckled as he threw a white button down shirt on and some black pants. He decided to not to button up the shirt, opting to leave it open and show off the black tank-top he wore. He also threw on some shades.

Stepping outside his apartment, he whistled at what Chika was wearing. She wore a yellow sundress and white sandals. "Looking good," he said grinning.

"And you look good as well," Chika replied blushing. The two head down to the parking garage and soon they were speeding away in Ryou's car.

(-----)

"Welcome to Online Jack, I'm Salvador Aihara." the Brazilian-Japanese man announced, "And today, we have a special guest who should be arriving momentarily. Now I know that some if not most of my viewers played the World. Well today my guest is none other that the Triple Palace Emperor, Haseo! He came to me because he wished to dispel the rumors that had spread over during the Sage Palace Tournament...Whoa check that out!"

The camera had panned to to show a car, "This my friends is a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder! This is not only an old car, but also a rare and expensive! I wonder who owns it?"

"That would be me," A voice said. The Camera panned to show a young man dressed considerably well standing next to the car. Next to the young man was a girl dressed just as well, "Sorry we're late, Carlos, traffic was kind of murder."

"Call me Salvador, amigo," Carlos grumbled, "And why don't you introduce yourself."

"The names Misaki Ryou," Ryou said with a cocky grin, "And I'm the person behind the player Haseo."

"Haseo? Its good to finally meet you in person, my friend," Salvador exclaimed, shaking hands with Ryou, "And whose your lady friend?"

"I'm Kuramoto Chika, the player behind Alkaid," Chika replied smiling.

"Oh wow! Isn't this a treat, both Alkaid AND Haseo here on this show!"

"Well, you're pretty famous too," Ryou said shrugging, "Lets get this interview over with."

A scene transition later, Salvador, Ryou, and Chika was all sitting in the cafe sharing a drink.

"So tell me Ryou, you're account of the Sage Palace Tournament."

"The truth is this," Ryou said, "That entire tournament was a sham set up by Sakaki to eliminate me permanently. All those Pkers that entered the Tournament were players that held a significant grudge against me. Then he tried using my hatred against IYOTEN and Asta to try and control me using AIDA."

"AIDA was involved in that tournament?" Salvador exclaimed shocked.

"Indeed. You know about AIDA, how it can increase a players emotions dramatically. Well I nearly lost myself during that match."

"Lost yourself how?"

"They might not remember it, but when I first started playing The World, they Pked me."

"W-what?! You! The Terror of Death, the Legendary PKK, was Pked?!"

"I was just a beginner back then, but yeah, they are the only two players in The World that can said they Pked me at one time."

"So back to the tournament. You said Sakaki tried to use your anger to control you?"

"Yes," Ryou supplied, "Sakaki initially had forced me to make a bet with him. I was to enter the Sage Palace Tournament or he'd release AIDA on all of the players of the World, including my friends Silabus and Gaspard."

"So...you didn't even enter the tournament to win?"

"Not at all. I had to protect my friends. And if I had lost the tournament, I had to swear loyalty to Sakaki, so it was a very bad situation to be in."

"What about those rumors that your PC was hacked?"

"Only way my PC can be hacked is if someone from CC Corp does it. My PC has a special data line that makes my PC evolve over time, and my PC has reached its limit of Evolution. Some of the viewers may have seen my PC, its now all white with angel wings."

"I see...and what about the allegation of you cheating to win the Demon Palace Tournament over Alkaid."

"I'll answer that," Chika said interrupting the two, "That ability that Ryou used in the Demon Palace Tournament was just a special Awakening given to Eight players in The World. Its also is used to defeat infected monsters that randomly appear."

"Right," Ryou continuing, "I had got mine for doing some field work for CC Corp, to maintain balance to The World, though back then, I was going through a rough spot, and I didn't care who I used it on. I've gotten better though."

"So you didn't cheat in any tournaments?" Salvador asked.

"No, I only used the abilities that were available to me at the time and skill that I've built up over time."

"Excellent Amigo! Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

Ryou looked like he was thinking about something then nodded, "Yes I do. I've expanded my Guild and changed its name. The Generation of Unity or GU, is a anti-pk guild that is dedicated to maintaining peace in The World. Its not only led by me, but also my friends, Chika-chan, and some of the Legendary Dot Hackers as well."

"Y-you mean?"

"Yes. Kite, Balmung, Orca, and Blackrose all have returned to The World to help protect it and the Players within it. The G.U. Is a guild opened to all new players and intermediate players as well."

"Thats incredible!" Salvador exclaimed, "And I would ask more, amigo, but we're almost out of time! Thank you for coming on the show."

"Thank you for letting me set the record straight," Ryou replied nodding, "Also, can Chika and I get an autograph? We both love your show."

"Of course!"

(-----)

"Say Carlos, thanks again for having me on the show," Ryou said smirking.

"No problem. But now you know you're going to have fan-girls all over you know," Salvador said frowning.

"Nothing else is new," Ryou replied shrugging.

"And they'd have to come through me to get to him," Chika added smirking.

"Ah so Nuada was right with his rumor," Seeing their blank looks, "He said you two were dating offline. I didn't think it was true...now I owe him some equipment."

Ryou chuckled while Chika giggled, "Stay in touch man," Ryou before he and Chika got into his car and drove off.

"Yeah I will," Carlos said grinning, "after all, whenever you're involved, things tend to get a little chaotic."

**END OF LOG 4**

_Shugo and Rena will soon be joining the Party, as shall Aura and Zelfie! Ryou took the time to kill any and all bad PR that was left over from the Sages Palace Tournament and even fulfilled Chika's request to meet Salvador Aihara!_

_Stand by for Log 5 when Kite, Haseo, and Alastor deal withs with one of the Cubia Seven...with humorous results!_


	6. Log 5

**Don't Disappear On Me**

_Wow its been a while since I updated this story. I hadn't planned on doing so for a while (well at least until my spring break, buuuuuut a fan messaged me and I was like "Okays I need to get off my arse and do it"! So yeah, I did it…during psychology class…how productive._

_Before I begin, lets check ze reviews:_

_Wow Ganheim…uhh…way to stab a guy! I kid, I kid. I know of my grammatical errors and I was planning on fixing them up since I have Word 2007 anyways. Still, I like how you cleaned up the chapters…ever considering beta-ing?_

_A general key about writing fanfiction is to do things that while different from canon, you still need to make things plausible in a way that it make sense. I know I left a bit of plot holes and skipped over a few details, but when I started writing this story, I was just happy to get it out. I, however, see your point with a lot of things._

_And about the Author Note…technically it wasn't a AN, it was more of update page, which doesn't count against the rules of , but I planned on removing it anyways and integrating the scenes back into chapter 4 anyways._

_Maybe in the rewrite of the first 5 chapters, I'll add all the information I missed out on, but right now, I really want to focus on doing what I can and actually finish a story. _

_But you REALLY did impress me. Most people would just rip into a story, the author, and his/her writing style and call that "constructive criticism". However, you did it in a way that actually made me look forward to you doing it again. Please PM me in the near future, I wish to talk with your more._

_And to the rest of the reviewers; thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm not one to write solely for the reviews, however, you guys make it all worth it_

_Anyways, about this chapter…I decided to deviate from the Lust Plot I wanted to do and decided to focus more on Offline activities before diving into the Cubia Seven Plot, and I want to introduce some other Dot Hack GU characters that I've been purposely ignoring._

**Log 5**

Ryou knew that what he and Chika did would have serious consequences. After appearing on Salvador Aihara's Online Jack and revealing all that he did…he wasn't looking forward for the first day of school. It didn't help that Chika RELISHED in the fact that she was on a popular show, and decided to look her best on the first day of school. That meant him waiting outside her apartment.

Looking at his watch, he sighed, 'Looks like I'll be driving to class today…geeze…and I wanted to keep a low profile today too.' Though he knew that was all but impossible. His classmates were some of the biggest gossips he knew offline and if the masses didn't see him on Online Jack, then they would hear about him through his classmates, which was a lose-lose situation for him. His lamenting was slightly interrupted with the appearance of Chika, who looked a little more radiant than usual. Ryou gave her a cursory glance and realized she put a little makeup on – just enough to look pretty without feeling too girly.

'Damn it to hell! You're going to make this day harder than it needs to be,' he thought annoyed while his left eye twitched, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Chika. She just smiled knowingly at him which made him sigh, 'I freaking knew it'. Growling, annoyed at this sudden development, Ryou led his grinning girlfriend to the garage where he parked his car. He just knew this day was going to be troublesome.

(-v-)

Alastor sighed as he watched Ovan work the Serpent of Lore. CC Corp had offered Ovan a job to work while Takumi finished his schooling and graduate. After such thing occurred, he'd would work alongside the child prodigy.

Ovan gave the viral AI a curious glance. "Bored?" he asked.

"Yes actually," Alastor replied while crossing his arms, "As an AI, these feeling and emotions can be very troublesome at times."

"We humans often feel the same way. However, for you to be able to feel these emotions and feelings and actually have a natural reaction to the stimuli, like you were a real human, is nothing short of astounding. I wonder…how is this possible?"

"I don't see while you're impressed, Ovan," Alastor commented with a shrug, "As you know, as the AIDA virus, I bonded with several humans, including you. Its no wonder I can feel a lot of emotions," Then Alastor got a sly grin, "And speaking of emotions, isn't it high time that you tell Shino how you really feel?"

Ovan said nothing, but Alastor did see the blush etched across his face. He mentally chuckled, 'Looks like I win this round, Ovan'.

(-v-)

Sitting in the large windowsill that overlooked the courtyard of Tokyo High, Takumi watched his fellow students file into the area below. With him is a raven-haired woman with brown eyes. She is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt and a black skirt. Over that, she wore a simple white lab-coat. She is Kaga Kyouko, also know of Kaede from Moontree. Takumi started chuckling as the number of people grew exponentially.

"I don't see what is funny, Hino-sama." Kyouko said softly.

Takumi turned his head towards her, "Please, call me Takumi, Kaga-san. I'm the student while you are the staff," then he turned to look out the window again, "Human behavior is always interesting…especially when Misaki-kun is involved. We have both seen how he is in 'The World'…and yet…when I saw him at the party, I saw emotions in him I didn't think possible. I saw him nervous when telling the Dot Hackers he was Sora, the same boy who tormented them so. I saw him caring for Chika-san, not even pushing her away when she cuddled with him on the couch. Hes grown over the time since he joined 'The World', Kaga-san. I am just curious as to how the new Misaki Ryou handle this situation."

Even though he gave his usual analysis about the situation, Kyouko saw the small gleam in his eye, "Oh really…are you sure you are just analyzing the situation or are you just waiting to see him squirm for once. We both know that once he steps foot into the courtyard, he'll be under such scrutiny."

Takumi chuckled again, "Well…it's a little of both…" He admitted, then he frowned, "Depending on how he handles the situation…will either make or break him. We should prepare for that event." Kyouko nodded, agreeing with the seriousness of the situation. This was a big step against what made Haseo…Haseo. She just hoped the young master would be able to handle the pressure.

(-v-)

"Ovan," Alastor said getting the blue-haired man's attention, "You know that Haseo is going to school right?" Seeing Ovans confused look, Alastor continued, "Hes going to class after the fact he basically gave out his identity to the whole world. Do you not see the chaos such event will cause?"

Ovan eyes widen, "I see…I did not notice this before…however…I am curious to why you have brought this to my attention…"

"I brought it up because I could…hypothetically hack into his school's security cameras and hypothetically broadcast it before us."

Ovan begin to smirk, "I understand what you have in mind now. Please, my friend, do not delay any longer." Haseo was such a interesting boy to watch over the months he had met him. And it would be interesting to see how Haseo would handle such an event.

(-v-)

'He is coming here…today… I just know it…' She thought as she sat against the tree in the courtyard. Her long blond hair laid neatly across her person and her piercing blue eyes scanned for her pray. She knew that he was coming, and she knew what she had to do.

After all, she laid claim to him first, and she'd be damned if any of these idiots get to him first.

(-v-)

A cold shiver went up Ryou's spine as he parked his car in the student parking lot. The chill seemed to do a U-Turn as it went down and rested in his stomach, amplifying the intensity. He shuddered; he had not felt something like this ever since he faced Cubia with his friends. It was tension of the greatest magnitude.

"Ryou-kun?"

He turned towards Chika, who looked concerned, "I'll be fine…I'm just…over thinking this situation I guess."

She frowned slightly. She knew he was lying. After spending time with him, she could read the emotions he hid behind his false bravado. And even that seemed flimsy at the moment, as he was actually shaking. She gave him a kind smile, "Don't worry about it. We'll face them…together. We'll take on the whole world!"

She smiled as he stopped shaking and begin to smile a warm smile, "Thanks Chika-chan…I think I just needed to hear that." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips, causing her to blush. Sure they had kissed before, but this one sent shivers through her body. "Come on…lets go face the music."

After getting out the car, and grabbing their school bags, they made their way to the courtyard, as it was the only entrance that was meant for students. However, as soon as the couple did, every eye turned towards them and any confidence Ryou died when he noticed.

'Oh…fuck…'

(-v-)

The whole world seemed to stop for her when she laid eyes on her prey. 'Mein Gott! He looks just like his PC…' a light blush shot across her face as she stared at him more and more. Then it faded when her prey suddenly exhibited something that was uncommon…well uncommon for her. The deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, while hilarious to most, made her frown. Where was the man she wanted for herself. The man she literally sold her soul to the devil for. This just would not do. Standing up and brushing herself off, she made her way towards the couple. She'll bring the fire out of him, even if it killed him.

(-v-)

"Well well…what do we have here…" Takumi muttered as he watched a blond girl make her way towards Ryou. "I wonder…"

"Takumi-san? What is going on?"

"I believe this is what most called an uncontrolled variable." Takumi replied with a frown.

"Meaning?"

"Well…ever wondered what happens when two meteors collide in space?" Kyouko looked confused at what he said. "They say its akin to what people call…the big bang theory."

"And what does this have to do with what is going on now?"

"We're about to see a miniature big bang, and I fear that even I can't calculate the outcome…even if I had access to the Serpent of Lore."

(-v-)

"I can feel it…"

Ovan turned towards Alastor who was glowing slightly black, "What is it?"

"That girl…she…she has been touched by the corrupted side of me…the feeling is so strong that parts of me are yearning to reconnect with her."

Ovan eyes widen and turned towards the screen, "Who is that girl?"

"She is…"

(-v-)

"Well well my little Haseo has finally revealed himself to me." Ryou eyes focused on the blond-haired underclassmen who addressed him. Something in the back of his head told him that this girl was familiar…but her voice did not match her speaking patterns.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, glaring at the girl. He needed to focus on something and this girl was a prime target.

"Ah theres my Haseo! Such fire! Such Passion," She exclaimed before giving him a sly look, "I told you Haseo…your mine."

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Chika demanded, glaring at the girl as well.

"I know who you are," Ryou grounded out. He didn't want to believe that this little girl was the same girl, but the feeling was too strong to ignore, "So…you came to this school, just to get me. You know that was dangerous…"

All eyes and ears were on Ryou when he spoke the next few words.

"Bordeaux of Kestral."

**End of Log 5**

_How was that? Not bad for getting back in the saddle! Read and Review! And come check out me and the rest of Team Fart Taco on youtube and on the Code Three Forums! Watch Air Abridged!_


	7. Log 6

**Don't Disappear On Me**

_Hey guys, miss lil old me? No? Well...phooey! I missed me! I was gone for a long while, due to exams and a wedding, but now I'm back!_

_Ganheim – Wasn't planning on making a love triangle, I was going for the creepy/psychotic angle for Bordeaux...or Yandere I guess...not sure what they call it these days. And...They are dating...why wouldn't they show some form of affection for one another? And despite Chika being such a Tomboy, in her marriage ending, it did show that she could be soft and affectionate, and Ryou could be affectionate to a point._

_And despite your claim, it's not hard to get back and play the instrument you began learning. It's...hard to explain. You might feel like you forgotten everything about it, but your body haven't. Sometimes when I play Guitar Hero I can feel my left hand stretching and adjusting, like how it did when I switched from playing the Viola to the Cello for that one week. And that was nearly 4 years ago!_

_I bet if you'd go back to a piano now and played around a bit, you'll start remembering. For musicians like us, we have three M's of Memory – Muscle, Mental, and Music. I can almost guarantee that it will come back to you in that order._

_Sky Zephyrus – Oh ho! I have plans for our resident psycho, but she will use a lot in the next few chapters._

_Kefka VI – Dun be scared o.o she'll only kill you softly with her love...and then she'll kill you._

_Hakkyou no Yami – I wish I could! With all these 're-mastering' and 'revisions' to anime, you'd think they'd come out with a new .Hack Series. Oh the Endless possibilities._

**Log Six:**

"Bordeaux." The name seemed to roll off his tongue with a coolness that sent shivers down whoever heard it. For those who knew Ryou Misaki at school, that was not a tone he usually took with people. It was then that some of the crowd realized that it wasn't Ryou that said that. No, it was the part of him that was known as the 'Terror of Death', the cold and brutal fighter from 'The World' whose glare gave those weak-at-heart nightmares. The large crowd soon thinned as those who did not want to be in the crossfire nor late to class quickly left. The girl identified as Bordeaux scoffed.

"Look at them, scurrying away like little rats...and they wonder why I hunt them."

"Why are you even here? You don't even look old enough to be in High School." Ryou questioned with a glare.

"Why I tested out of Middle School last week and passed with flying colors," she replied with a smile, "And I'm here to be with you, Ryou."

"As you can see," Ryou said bluntly, wrapping his arm around Chika's waist, causing the girl to blush, "I am happily taken."

"Oh I know," She replied with a nod, "But I want you."

Chika began to glare as Ryou stared unnervingly into Bordeaux's eyes. He saw a maelstrom of emotions within her eyes, but the one thing that stood out was loneliness; a desire to be needed or wanted. He looked at Chika for a moment, and then back at Bordeaux. He shook his head; he couldn't keep referring her to that name, "What is your name?" Chika looked at Ryou confused, but Bordeaux smiled.

"My name is Nina. Nina Kircheis."

"Nice to meet you finally in person, Nina. We can talk later, possibly after school, but right now we have to get to class." Ryou continued in the same placid tone.

"Alright," Nina said nodding, "I'll hold you too it, Ryou-kun." And with that, Nina left to find her class.

Chika, still blinking confused, "What the hell just happened?"

"To be honest, I just guessed that she wanted a friend," Ryou replied with a shrug. "She had this look in her eye...like...she needed a friend."

"That's deep, Ryou. Real deep. But don't you think we need to get to class?" Chika pointed out, silently glad that her boyfriend wasn't a complete idiot to what a girl felt. It was one of the few things she worried about him in the past. The way he spoke to her and Atoli, and even Pi on occasion, it seemed like Ryou really didn't know how to treat a lady. However, she quickly learned that there is more to Ryou Misaki than meets the eye.

()

"Ryou! Why didn't you tell me you were Haseo! Arg, you jerk!" Ryou sighed as he was ranted at by his longtime friend, Kazuma Ito. Kazuma, like Ryou, was the son of a CEO, and like Ryou, they kept it a bit of a secret. They've been friends for years.

"I didn't think it mattered," Ryou replied with a shrug. "Besides I thought you didn't play The World anymore."

"Of course I do! It's kind of hard not to with how people talk about it in class these days. So…'The Terror of Death', huh. Didn't know you could be intimidating."

"I can be a lot of things. What I didn't expect was everyone at school acting like they did."

"Well you did appear on a popular show and publicly revealed your identity. I'm pretty sure you'll be getting a call from your dad in the near future," Kazuma said shaking his head. "You are going to run for Student President this year? You know you'd win easily now."

"Nah, I think I'll sit back and relax this year. Speaking of which…what's up with the class? I'm pretty sure some of these students aren't seniors," Ryou commented as he looked around the class, seeing some younger students in some of the desk confused Ryou.

"Didn't you hear? We've been placed in an experimental class."

"Experimental…?"

"Yes, experimental. It's an Honors class. Basically there are three classes in this school that contains students with high marks from last year. They are mixed classes and they are taught the same material. They are basically isolating all the "smart students" and teaching them in advance classes."

"I see…interesting."

"Yeah…oh, looks like Sensei is here."

"Oh great, she's here…" Ryou referred to their class rep last year Izumi Koimaru, or as Kazuma and Ryou call her, Izzy. Izumi has been their class rep since their first year of High school, and it hasn't gotten better since then. She is always trying to motivate Ryou to do things, but all he wants to do is just keep a low key. It infuriates her that he doesn't want to excel. It doesn't help that her family is close to his.

"STAND! GREET! SIT!" The Students followed her orders and awaited their Sensei's words.

"Good Morning Class," The man spoke, and Ryou realized this man looked very familiar. His eyes widen as he recognized this man from the party. "My name is Ryo Sakuma and for this semester I will be your teacher."

"Excuse me Sensei," Kazuma raised his hand. "Aren't you the author of the hit book "Annwn"?"

"Yes I am. I was hired to teach you guys and gals writing and writing composition, as well as your English Teacher and Homeroom Teacher. But I'll explain that during my next class shift. For now, we have some new students joining us. Will you guys out there join us inside?"

The door opened and three students entered the room. Ryou smiled when he saw Chika but frowned when he saw the other two.

"Alright. Go on ahead and introduce yourselves." Ryo said with a smirk.

The guy stepped forward. "My name...is Takumi Hino. Its a pleasure." Takumi said cooly with a small smile.

Next to him, a blond haired, blue-eyed girl, Ryou identified as Nina stepped forward. "My name is Nina Kerchis! It's a pleasure to meet you, expecially you, Ryou."

Ryou facepalmed. This was going to be a long semester.

Finally, Chika stepped forwarded, with an annoyed look on her face. "My name is Chika Kuramoto. I hope we get along together."

"Great! Now then you can choose any seat you want." At Ryo's words, Ryou eyes widen. There was a seat in front, to the left, and behind him open. He cursed his luck as Chika sat next to him, Takumi in front of him, and Nina behind him. This was going to be a very long semester indeed!

()

Takumi smirked as he took a seat at the table Kazuma and Ryou were sitting at. Ryou rounded a glare at him.

"Whoa whoa, Ryou, whats with the sudden hostility to the new guy?" Kazuma asked confused.

"You planned this didn't you?" Ryou demanded, ignoring Kazuma's question completely.

"On the contrary, I had nothing to do this," Takumi replied with his ever present smirk. "I simply enrolled. I take it you're upset?"

"Nah, you think?"

"Oh relax!" Ryou felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He looked up slightly only to get pecked on the lips by Chika. "We know how Takumi is. Just accept it as is."

"But...but he's being a smug bastard..." Ryou almost whined. Takumi's smirk widen.

"I know, but we can just tell Ms. Pi that his smug-o-meter has exceeded the normal levels." Takumi suddenly glared at Chika causing Ryou and Chika to laugh.

Kazuma scratched his head. "So you guys...are friends or something?"

"Well, Chika is my girlfriend. Takumi is just...one of my friendly annoyances."

"I prefer the term associates..." Takumi muttered. Then he offered his hand to Kazuma. "Kazuma right? Takumi Hino."

"Oh I recognize you. You're the son of the CEO of Hino Talent Agency right?"

"You're well informed. I doubted anyone made that connection unless I blatenly told them."

"Well, I tend to know about the fellow "Big Twelve"."

Ryou groaned. "Not this again..."

"What's wrong Ryou?" Chika asked confused.

"The Big Twelve is the nickname that Kazuma gives to the top movers and shakers in Japan. Don't ask him about it, he'd go on forever about it."

"There you are, Misaki."

"And things suddenly got worst. What do you want Izzy?"

"I heard you and Ito talking earlier about 'The World'...and I was wondering if you guys would...hang with me in game?"

"What brought this on Izzy?" Kazuma asked.

"My guild disbanded due to Kestral's response to that new guild's creation. My guildmates quit."

"I see...well...damn..." Ryou cursed. "That was my fault. How bout you join our Guild then Izzy. You too Kazuma."

"Well...I'd have to ask my guildmembers if they'd want to merge into GU then..." Kazuma said with a shrug."

"What guild do you lead anyways Kazuma?" Ryou asked.

"I lead Empireo. My character name is Nuada."

The stares he got made Kazuma's day.

**End of Log 6**


End file.
